The following patent publications and articles are believed to represent the current state of the art:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,031,984; 6,338,082; 6,928,439; 7,555,482; 7,606,801; 6,393,468; 5,899,991; 7,068,592 and 5,465,387.
U.S. Published Patent Application Nos.: 2003/0051026; 2004/0249847; 2004/0186809; 2005/0108206; 2005/0278334; 2005/0203881; 2005/0120054; 2005/0086529; 2006/0064313; 2006/0184530; 2006/0277184; 2006/0184459 and 2007/0203872.